Innocent Betrayal
by Blue Salamander
Summary: How did Gilbert felt at the end of Retrace LXXIX: Broken Rabbit? Please read the chapter before reading my fanfic. Otherwise, you will have no idea what's going on.


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pandora Hearts and its characters.**

**Innocent Betrayal  
**

**By Aquakyogre  
**

Gilbert rushed in front of his little gold-haired master, Oz, who was completely helpless right now after witnessing the unbearable truth of the past... And himself.

Despite of the remembrance, Gilbert didn't care. He knew the one responsible for this chaotic mess was Jack, that notorious lier, not Oz. He stood in front of him, ready to fight off the Baskervile. Although He WAS one of them hundred years ago, he is now the loyal servant of Oz Vessalius. What's important is present, not the past.

"Oz! Are you hurt?"

His small master looked up, shocked by his servant's, yet the victim of the B-rabbit's, unexpected protection.

Gilbert turned around to look at him. Oz was such in pain, so strong and sudden that he couldn't bare to resist it. His emerald eyes were shaking, depicting the intensity of his emotions: **_Shock, Pain, Despair.._.**

But gladly with some Relief and Hope by the advent of his trustworthy follower.

Oz looked at his servant with apologetic stare. Gilbert knew how much Oz the B-rabbit made him suffer. Although the chain did not directly tried to kill him, the black rabbit, now trapped in the body of that unforgivable man, gave Jack the power to plan all this mess.

The servant didn't care however; he did not question him for all of the master's mistake. The B-rabbit was merely used by him; It's not Oz's fault.

Guilty by his sins, the Oz clenched his black coat. His eyes were full of tears of relief and apology.

"Gil... I'm so sorry...I...I'm..."

Gil was pleased when the boy looked glad to see him, although Oz's happiness was greatly covered by his guiltiness. Oz the B-rabbit at least had one friend that he can truly trust on. He tried to find his gun to keep Baskervile away from the young master.

_Protecting the master... is suppose to be my job!_

"Gilbert"

The familiar voice caught him surprised. He suddenly found himself lost, unable to move a inch.

"Shoot him."

Without having any second thoughts, Gilbert held out his gun, pointing at the person he swore to protect only in a few seconds ago. His finger pushed the trigger like a mindless robot.

**BAM!**

With a sad noise of his gun, Gilbert came to his senses. However it was too late; Oz did not had any time to react.

The little master's body is dropping... _Like a puppet without it's string._

He couldn't believe his eyes. Realizing what he had done, his whole body reacted to his irreversible mistake.

The eyes widened, shaking violently.

The body couldn't move: only to be shivered.

His eyes could not see anything.

His ears could not hear anything.

His brain could not think straight in all the sudden outburst of his emotions.

**_Shock..._**

_What have I done? What have I done!_ His heart was screaming. He didn't know what to do. He clenched his arm where he held his gun. His arm was so innocent... that he want to break it even more. Gil knew his sudden betrayal wasn't his will. That's why he was hurt so much. Was his true master the Leo, successor of his former master Glen? Was his enemy truly the chain B-rabbit? All the time he had with his young master... was all fake? Even his Oath?

_I already betrayed Vessalius. Even so, if you say that you'll forgive me... I want to stay as your loyal servant._

_**Pain...**_

"Well done, Gilbert." A voice whispered.

That voice... Gil knew exactly where the voice belongs to. No, not the voice of his deceased brother's servant, but the voice of his former master,

**OsWaLd.**

"No matter how much time has passed... I'm still, your one and only master."

Gilbert just stared at Baskervile's successor. Completely traumatized, he could not speak; He was completely lost. He could not protect his little master but instead, followed the order of his former master. His heart was screaming so intensely that even himself could not handle his emotions. Several parts were screaming, but he couldn't do anything...

The oath to Oz...

...was broken... by his innocent betrayal.

**_Despair..._**

_No matter what happens, I will be beside you. I know the darkness that you carry, and you know the darkness that I have. We are connected by shadow, not the light. That's why from now on, no matter how much time passes, even if our positions change, I want to always stay as your servant. I know you don't believe in 'always,' but don't you think its ok to believe in one ? I will never betray you, I won't let you get hurt. Because you are my master, that's why_.

* * *

Well here it is: my first one shot. Although I think it will be miracle to have a happy ending, I love the plot of Pandora Hearts. It is full of surprise that almost nobody can anticipate the upcoming story. (Some people says that its a mental breakdown manga LOL) People must **read the manga carefully** to understand it is really going on. Some think that it is just all random, but it isn't. There has been tons of foreshadowing and hints in the past chapters.

Retrace LXXIX: Broken Rabbit was personally one of the most shocking chapters that I have ever read. After reading Retrace VII: Reunion, The 'innocent betrayal' of the Gilbert was so heartbreaking. Looking at his reaction, the betrayal was clearly not his own intention.

That's where the short story has came up. I hate to see one of my favorite PH characters to have a mental breakdown, but the part also leaves such a deep impression. Although my English skill is not good enough to fully convey my feelings, I wanted to share my emotions with others: how I thought Gil felt when he unintentionally shot his own master.

That's it for my story & some comments. Please review! Critics are welcome as long as is not too menacing :)


End file.
